A Study Of Memory
by Vilsha SparkClouds
Summary: Ini bukanlah kisah Romantis nan tragis seperti Titanic, Romeo Juliet, atau bahkan Tenggelamnya Kapal Van Der wijck. Ini hanya sebuah kisah cinta penuh Pengorbanan, Ketulusan dan... Kesetiaan yang di miliki oleh Kim Yesung 'Sang Borjuis' dan Cho Kyuhyun 'Si Rakyat Jelata' /KyuSung Fanfiction/YAOI!/Romance/Drama/Angst/Rate T/OOC!


**Main Cast : Kyuhyun X Yesung (KyuSung)**

**Genre : Romance, Drame, Angst (!)  
**

**Desclaimer : ff ini murni dari otak saya, hanya judulnya saja saya ambil dari lagu yang di bawakan oleh Kyuhyun di Immortal song 2011. dan ff ini pernah saya publish di fb sebelumnya.**

Backsong : Baek Ji Young - Like being a hit by a bullet.

**DLDR N RNR!**

* * *

_"**Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason"**_

Seakan Rangkaian kata di ataslah yang pantas untuk mengambarkan perasaan dua anak manusia yang kini tengah dilanda asmara. Keduanya berasal dari kalangan yang berbeda. Ini bukanlah kisah Romantis nan tragis seperti _Titanic, Romeo Juliet, atau bahkan Tenggelamnya Kapal Van Der wijck. _Ini hanya sebuah kisah cinta penuh Pengorbanan, Ketulusan dan... Kesetiaan yang di miliki oleh Kim Yesung dan Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, meskipun semua unsur tadi terdapat di semua film yang tersebut diatas, Namun Kisah ini tak lebih banyak membahas tentang strata mereka berdua, melainkan sebuah 'pengorbanan'. Pengorbanan Kim Yesung 'Sang Borjuis' dan Cho Kyuhyun 'Si Rakyat Jelata'. Terdengar Klasik memang, tapi itulah kenyataan sesungguhnya.

**A Study Of memory**

**KyuSung Fanfictions By Vilsania**

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

_**Aku Merindukanmu, bahkan Lebih merindukanmu**_

_**Karena dirimu, Aku hanya tahu tentang dirimu**_

_**Kehidupan tanpamu, Semua penuh dengan penyesalan**_

_**Tanpa Dirimu, Aku merasakan banyak kehampaan.**_

Di sebuah _Mansion_ mewah di pusat kota Seoul, seorang namja berperawakan jangkung kini tengah duduk di lantai dengan bersandar di pinggiran ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Bau khas alkolol dan asap rokok memenuhi kamar mewah tersebut. Cho Kyuhyun _–namja berperawakan jangkung–_ menghisap rokok dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan sehingga asap rokok keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Bibir tebalnya, menyunggingkan senyum mengejek entah pada siapa. Ia meneguk botol minuman berakohol yang sedari tadi ia pegang di tangan kirinya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Lama. Hingga cairan bening keluar dari kedua caramel yang tertutup tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit ia membuka mata, hingga terlihat jelas mata yang merah karena air mata yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan. Sama seperti tadi. Ia hanya diam. Tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia arahkan tanggannya untuk mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya. Sebuah botol kecil tak lebih dari 3 cm dengan cairan bening didalamnya. Sedetik kemudian ia teteskan cairan didalam botol kecil tersebut _–dengan sebelumnya membuka tutup botol itu terlebih dahulu– _ke dalam botol minuman berakohol miliknya. Hanya setetes tak lebih.

Ia tutup kembali botol kecil tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja nakas sebelah ranjang lalu meraih sebuah pigura foto yang juga terletak di atas meja tersebut. Terdapat foto namja cantik dengan pipi chubby disana. Tersenyum dengan sangat manis hingga hanya menampakkan garis mata yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut melihat foto tersebut.

_**Aku membiarkanmu pergi...**_

_**Dengan berat hati aku meneteskan air mata**_

_**Oleh karena itu hatiku terasa lebih sakit, **_

_**cinta ini meghancurkanku... **_

"Hai" satu kata yang lolos dari bibir tebalnya setelah sekian lama terdiam _–dan itu ia lakukan pada benda mati– _sedetik kemudian ia angkat botol minuman tadi sehingga sejajar dengan pigura yang kini sedang di pegangnya.

"Untuk kemenaganmu Kim Yesung, _Cheers!_" lanjutnya dengan nada yang syarat akan kepedihan.

Kemudian untuk sekian kalinya ia tengak minuman berakohol miliknya yang telah ia campur dengan cairan bening tadi dengan sekali teguk. Kyuhyun meminumnya dengan air mata yang keluar dari caramel redupnya _–lagi–._

"Kau jahat, kau benar benar jahat kepadaku, aku membencimu!" serunya kemudian dan melempar pigura foto Yesung menghantam dinding hingga foto yang tadinya indah itupun kini sudah berantakan tak berbentuk. Kyuhyun memandang serpihan kaca pigura tersebut hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, matanya berkilat penuh amarah dengan hembusan nafas yang tak teratur.

Ia benci hidup seperti ini. namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Karena dia _–Yesung–, _telah pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dengan kekecewaan yang luar biasa membungkus luka hatinya. Ia kecewa pada Yesung. Yesung yang telah mengkhianatinya. Yesung yang tak mau untuk selalu mengenggam tangannya. Yesung yang membiarkannya tersesat terlalu jauh. Yesung yang telah memutuskan segalanya tanpa meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun _– kekasihnya –._

"ARGHHHHHHHHH" jeritnya frustasi.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**~A Study Of Memory~**

Yesung mengayuh sepedah bututnya dengan sesekali bersenandung kecil. Tak ia hiraukan rasa lelah yang menderanya karena seharian bekerja. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit dari kafe tempatnya bekerja untuk sampai di tempat tinggalnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil yang hanya terdiri dari ruang tamu, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dan dapur. Namun baginya, tempat itu jauh lebih baik dibanding Istana raja di Inggris, karena baginya, tinggal bersama orang yang dicintai adalah kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai harganya.

Yesung memasuki rumah dengan memijit pundaknya sendiri, menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang telah seharian bekerja.

"hahh... lelahnya" adunya entah pada siapa.

Yesung, tak akan berada disini jika ia tak mengenal Kyuhyun. Orang yang membuatnya mengerti akan makna cinta dan rela melakukan segalanya demi satu kata yang lagi-lagi adalah 'cinta'.

Ia adalah putra dari seorang pengusaha terkenal di Korea Selatan, Hidupnya bak seorang pangeran, kekayaan berlimpah tak kurang satu hal apapun, Namun itu dulu, dulu sebelum ia di usir dari rumah mewahnya karena lebih memilih bersama Kyuhyun, namja miskin yang biasa-biasa saja yang mampu mengalihkan seluruh dunia Kim Yesung hingga berpusat padanya. Pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dan mendapati kekasih manisnya tidur berebah di sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tersenyum, namun ada sedikit rasa bersalah disana. Yesung pasti lelah. Pikirnya. Segera ia menuju dapur untuk memasak dua porsi ramyun, kekasihnya itu pasti belum makan.

Selesai dengan acara memasaknya, kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung. Duduk disofa tempat Yesung berada dengan sebelumnya mengangkat kedua kaki si manis lalu ia tumpukan pada pahanya. Kyuhyun memijit kaki Yesung dengan telaten.

Yesung masih menutup matanya, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa namja Kim itu akan bangun "_Mian,_ kau pasti sangat lelah" gumam namja Cho menyesal.

Kyuhyun terus memijit kaki Yesung selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, tak lama setelah itu Yesung terbangun.

"Kyuu, apa yang kau lakukan?, turunkan kakiku" Perintahnya kemudian

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Tidak ada, hanya memijit kekasih manisku" jawabnya kemudian dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"lepaskan, aku tahu kau lebih lelah dariku" sanggah yesung.

"_Jja..._ aku sudah memasak ramyun kesukaanmu, ayo makan sayang"

Keduanya makan dengan begitu mesra, saling menyuapi satu sama lain. meskipun hanya menu ramyun sederhana namun Yesung tak pernah mengeluh, asalkan bersama Kyuhyun, maka semua tak jadi masalah.

**~Study Of Memory~**

_**Di dada yang penuh luka ini, **_

_**Kenangan kita mengalir, **_

_**Kendati aku mencoba menangkapnya, **_

_**Kendati aku mendekap dadaku, **_

_**Mereka semua menyelisip keluar dari sela-sela jariku.**_

Keduanya masih betah berciuman pasca kegiatan bercinta mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Sang namja tampan terlihat lebih mendominasi, melumat habis bibir sewarna peach milik kekasih di bawahnya.

Mereka terengah setelah menyelesaikan ciuman panas yang berjalan cukup lama tersebut.

Kini posisi mereka tengah berbaring, Yesung yang tidur di lengan Kyuhyun sebagai bantalnya dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut.

Yesung dengan bangganya mengangkat tangannya ke atas, melihat cincin pemberian Kyuhyun sebelum mereka bercinta tadi.

_"Mianhe"_ ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, yang di balas tatapan bingung dari Yesung.

"_Mianhe,_ hanya bisa membelikanmu cincin yang seperti ini" Yesung hanya diam, tau bahwa Kyuhyun belum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" aku janji. Setelah tabunganku cukup, aku akan membelikanmu cincin yang jauh lebih bagus, emas murni, bukan yang terbuat dari perak biasa seperti ini." jelas kyuhyun penuh dengan penyesalan.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya "stttt..." menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. "aku tak masalah, bagiku ini adalah yang terbaik, asalkan ini darimu Kyuu~, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tak butuh yang lain, hanya butuh dirimu ada disisiku, hanya itu."

"terimakasih, termakasih karena telah mencintaiku dengan tulus sayang, aku janji. Aku janji akan bekerja keras, agar aku bisa segera menikahimu, membuatmu bahagia, tanpa harus bekerja setiap hari di cafe dan membuatmu lelah dengan sepeda butut itu, aku akan membelikan semua yang kau minta, agar kau tak kekurangan satu apapun. Hanya tunggulah dan bersabar. _Arasseo_?" kelakar Kyuhyun, sedetik kemudian ia cium kening Yesung cukup lama.

"Kyuu~ sungguh aku tidak masalah dengan keadaan kita, seperti sekarang ini saja aku sudah sangat bahagia" aku _namja_ berpipi _chubby._

"_Aniyo,_ aku tak mau kau menderita terus-menerus. Hanya bersabar dan tunggulah aku sayang" tegas Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"_Ne,_ terimakasih. Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku begitu besar. Aku janji akan bersabar, aku selalu mendukungmu"

**~Study Of Memory~**

_**It's seems when you want someone, they don't want you. **_

_**And when someone want's you, you don't want them. **_

_**And when you both each other, something has to come around and mess it up!**_

Serasa waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Kyuhyun dan Yesung telah hidup bersama selama 5 tahun. Masih sama, Kyuhyun yang masih bekerja di sebuah pabrik sebagai karyawan biasa dan Yesung yang bekerja di cafe dekat rumahnya. Namun, ada satu hal yang berbeda kali ini, yakni cinta mereka. Cinta mereka yang sepertinya tengah di uji.

Entah karena rasa bosan atau hanya menganggap ini adalah sebuah hal biasa. Yesung merasa Kyuhyun tak seperti Kyuhyunnya yang dulu, Kyuhyun yang selalu memanjakannya, Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap romantis terhadapnya, dan Kyuhyun yang selalu menunjukkan rasa cinta terhadapnya. Kini Yesung merasa kekasihnya itu telah berubah, menjadi lebih mudah marah, dan tak selembut dan seromantis dulu. Dan Yesung merasa lelah, lelah dengan pengorbanannya selama ini.

_**Saat aku tertawa hingga terjatuh,**_

_**Aku bertanya, seandainya aku bisa menanyakan sesuatu,**_

_**Mengapa kita berpisah ?**_

_**Bagaimana kita berpisah ?**__**Bagaimana?**_

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya setelah hampir 10 menit membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Ia melirik Yesung sekilas, sepertinya namja manis itu telah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat.

Yesung hanya menatap Kyuhyun malas. "aku ingin bicara" jawabnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, kenapa Yesung sangat aneh hari ini. Pikirnya.

"aku lelah dengan semua ini" gumam Yesung tapi masih cukup jelas di dengar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung yang berada di atas ranjang. Yesung pikir bahwa namja Cho ini akan memeluknya, namun salah. Kyuhyun malah merebahkan dirinya di sebelahnya.

"tidurlah, kau terlihat sangat lelah Yesungie" perintahnya kemudian.

Yesung berdecak sebal "Ck! Ya! aku ingin kita bicara!" Serunya dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku sangat lelah Yesung, besok pagi saja!" Kesal Kyuhyun yang juga menaikkan nada bicaranya. Namja Cho itu kini malah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Yesung tertawa mengejek. "Haha.. kau pikir aku tak lelah Cho Kyuhyun? Aku lelah dengan semua ini, aku lelah bekerja di cafe yang hanya mengajiku ... jumlah yang jauh lebih sedikit daripada gaji para maid-ku dulu!"

Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya gusar. "KAU INI KENAPA HAH?" bentaknya kemudian.

"Ck, lihatlah, bahkan sekarang kau berani membentakku!" Yesung Mencibir.

"Kalau kau tak mau bekerja, kau tak perlu bekerja. Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu dulu" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Kau bodoh? Kalau aku tak bekerja, maka gajimu tak akan cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan kita!"

"Kim Yesung ada apa denganmu sebenarnya! Katakan!"

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membuka mata yang kini tengah bekaca-kaca. "Aku ingin kita berpisah!"

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengarnya, ia menatap Yesung tajam.

"Aku ingin berpisah! Kau tahu, hidup denganmu sangat menyiksaku, membuatku menderita!"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun tak percaya ini.

"Aku telah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Hubungan kita tak memiliki masa depan Kyu, semuanya sia-sia tak ada gunanya"

"Kau gila Kim Yesung!"

"Ya, aku gila, gila karena mencintaimu, mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas tak akan pernah bisa membahagiakanku. Kau tahu? Aku lelah setiap hari harus membanting tulang, mengayuh sepeda bututmu hingga membuat kakiku merasa pegal. Aku lelah setiap hari hanya makan ramyun instan yang hampir setiap aku memakannya perutku terasa mual. Aku bahkan lelah tidur diranjang keras ini yang setiap hari membuat tubuhku terasa pegal-pegal, dan kondisinya yang sangat panas sehingga membuat tidurku tak nyaman" lirih yesung mengatakannya, namun cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan hati Kyuhyun.

Yeung beranjak, mengemasi sebagian barang-barangnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?" Bentak Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"TENTU SAJA MENINGGALKANMU!" Balas Yesung tak kalah keras.

Yesung hendak membuka pintu kamar namun "BERHENTI DISANA!" Perintah namja tampan.

Tanpa Yesung sadari Kyuhyun sudah berada di depannya. Menghimpitnya di dinding dengan tubuh kokohnya.

Tanpa aba-aba. Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya kasar. Yesung berusaha berontak, sedetik kemudian dengan kekuatan penuh ia berhasil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kedunya terenggah.

"Cih, mulai sekarang kita berpisah Cho Kyuhyun!" Dengan terburu buru Yesung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

_**Aku mengikutimu, yang terburu-buru dan pergi. **_

_**Kau melarikan diri. Dan dari balik punggungnmu, **_

_**Aku menangis, menjerit… melepas kepergianmu...**_

Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia berusaha mencegah kepergian Yesung. Yesung menangis di tengah dinginnya malam.

"Jangan pergi Yesungie, jebal. Jangan tinggalkan aku, katakan apa salahku, aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya" mohon Kyuhyun.

Yesung terus berjalan hingga berhenti di depan mobil mewah yang sepertinya memang tengah menunggunya.

Kyuhyun memandang mobil itu tak percaya.

"Kau kembali kerumahmu?"

"Seperti yang kalu lihat Kyu, aku tak mungkin bisa meninggalkan segala kemawahan yang ku miliki hanya untuk besamamu. Aku akan pergi ke Inggris, dan mungkin tak akan kembali lagi. Selamat Tinggal" ujar Yesung dengan segera memasuki mobil mewahnya.

"ANDWAE!" Kyuhyun berlari mengejar mobil Yesung yang kian jauh meninggalkannya.

"YESUNGIE, ANDWAEEEE!" Kyuhyun terus mengejar mobil hingga tak sengaja terjatuh, ini tidak sedang hujan, namun kenapa pandangannya akan mobil Yesung kian mengabur tetutup kabut. Seketika airmata yang tadi sempat ia tahan kini menerobos keluar membasahi pipi pucatnya. Cho Kyuhyun menangis tergugu di tengah jalan, menangisi kepergian Yesung, Kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya.

"Selamat Tinggal Cho Kyuhyun. _Mianhe,_ tapi aku tak bisa bersamamu" ujar Yesung miris, ia enggan untuk menoleh kebelakang lagi. Sudah cukup. Dan segalanya harus berakhir disini.

**~A Study Of Memory~**

_4 Years Latter_

Sejak malam itu, Kyuhyun bertekat. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi seseorang yang sukses. Agar kelak ia bisa membuat Yesung kembali padanya. Ia melakukan ini hanya untuk Yesung tak ada yang lain.

Dan disinilah Cho Kyuhyun sekarang, di sebuah _mansion_ mewah miliknya yang baru satu bulan ia beli. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun kini telah berubah, menjadi pengusaha sukses meskipun perusahan yang dimilikinya tergolong baru, Namun dengan tekat dan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya menjadikan ia sebagai pengusaha baru yang pantas untuk diperhitungkan di jagad bisnis.

**~A Study Of Memory~**

Ia merasa Kesal, karena tak satupun ia mendapatkan kabar dimana keberadaan Yesung sekarang, apakah namja itu masih di Inggris seperti yang di katakannya dahulu atau sudah kembali ke Korea. Bahkan keluarga namja manis itu tak tinggal lagi di kediamannya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"_Aish..._ kenapa lampu merah ini lama sekali ck!" kesalnya. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, dan pandangannya terhenti pada salah satu mobil yang sejajar dengan mobilnya.

"Jongjin" gumamnya pada seseorang didalam mobil tersebut.

Setelahnya ia mengikuti mobil Jongjin _–Adik Yesung-_. berharap dengan begitu ia akan menemukan informasi mengenai Yesung.

Mobil Jongjin berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas. Sedetik kemudian Jongjin keluar dengan membawa se-_bucket _bunga lili. berjalan menuju bukit yang terletak di tanah lapang tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Jongjin dibelakang, dalam pikirannya bertanya-tanya. Apa yang namja itu lakukan disini? Bertemu dengan kekasihnya? Mungkinkah?. Benak Kyuhyun.

Lima menit berlalu sampailah Jongjin pada sebuah gundukan tanah di atas bukit tersebut. Ia meletakkan bunga yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas gundukan tersebut. Tepat didepan sebuah pigura foto yang berada di atasnya.

Tunggu dulu, foto? Ya, Pigura foto!

_**Seperti tertembus oleh sebutir peluru… **_

_**Hatiku begitu terluka. **_

_**Rasanya sangat sakit. **_

_**Aku Terus terluka semakin dalam, rasanya seperti sekarat. **_

Kyuhyun semakin penasaran, apa yang dilakukan jongjin dengan gundukan yang terlihat seperti makam tersebut. Ia semakin mendekat... mendekat hingga...

'BRUK'

Tubuh besarnya terjatuh seiring dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah tampannya.

Seakan tertembus oleh sebutir peluru, hatinya sangat sakit, sakit hingga pada lapisan terdalam. Foto itu... Foto Yesung. disana adalah makam Yesung. orang yang selama empat tahun ia cintai namun juga ia benci.

Jongjin membalikkan tubuhnya, terkejut begitu mendapati Kyuhyun dengan posisi terjatuh dan air mata yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari caramel namja tampan tersebut.

Ia hampiri Kyuhyun dan, menceritakan segalanya...

**~A Study Of Memory~**

_"Yesung terkena Kanker tulang stadium akhir, ini di sebabkan karena dulu, pada saat sekolah menengah, Hyung-ku mengalami kecelakaan, kakinya terluka parah sehingga menyebabkan ia tak bisa berjalan selama tiga bulan. Setelah itu ia kembali bisa berjalan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. ia sembuh total. Keluargaku sangat bahagia pada saat itu. Dokter juga tak menyangka bahwa Hyung-ku akan sembuh secepat itu. Namun, bodohnya, kami semua termasuk dokter, tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ada infeksi tulang di kakinya akibat kecelakaan tersebut. Hyung pun tak pernah mengeluh kakinya sakit, karena infeksi itu sifatnya merusak, infeksi itu perlahan lahan menghancurkan syaraf-syaraf dikaki termasuk tulangnya."_

_" Bodohnya lagi, Hyung baru tahu hal ini ketika ia sudah tinggal bersamamu selama 5 tahun yang lalu, Hyung sudah menceritakan segalanya kepadaku Kyu-ah. Dia tidak pernah pergi ke Inggris, dia hanya membohongimu. Hyung hanya tidak ingin menyusahkanmu, dia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untukmu. Karena setelah berpisah denganmu, Hyung di fonis mengalami kelumpuhan. semakin parah, menyerang seluruh jaringan tulangnya. Dia berusaha keras untuk sembuh, dan keajaiban itu datang, ia berhasil bertahan selama 2 tahun, waktu yang cukup lama bagi penderita kanker tulang stadium akhir sepertinya. Ia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu bila ia sembuh nanti, begitulah yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Ia berusaha melawan penyakitnya hanya untuk dirimu, ia ingin kembali bersamamu. Namun sayang, impiannya itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan, karena pada akhirnya Tuhan berkata lain, Hyung pergi meninggalkan kami 2 tahun yang lalu."_

Kata-kata Jongjin diatas masih terniang-niang di kepala Kyuhyun. Ia masih tidak mempercayai semua ini. apakah Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya?

Jika Yesung pergi, lalu untuk apa usahanya selama ini? Jika Yesung pergi, maka habis sudah, segala pengorbanannya sia-sia. Tak berarti.

_**Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun.**_

_**Yang bisa kukeluarkan hanya tawa,**_

_**Maka aku hanya tertawa,**_

_**Hanya tertawa...**_

Kyuhyun terwawa cukup keras, ia tertawa, dan kemudian menangis.

Kemudian ia mebuka selembar surat yang di berikan Jongjin, suratnya dari Yesung.

_Yesung Letters_

_Kyuu~ bagaimana kabarmu? _

_Kyuu~ apakah kau merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu disini._

_Kyuu~ mianhe,, maafkan aku yang telah membohongimu. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya tak ingin menjadi penghalangmu dalam meraih semua mimpi-mimpimu, kau tahu,, kau sangat bertekat hari itu, aku tak akan tega menghancurkannya dengan memberitahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya._

_Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf karena menyakitimu malam itu, aku pun tak mau seperti ini, namun takdir seakan mempermainkan kita. Aku selalu menunggumu disini, Kyuu~ bisakah kau lebih cepat agar aku tak menunggu lebih lama, aku lelah Kyuu~ sait sekali hiks... aku kesepian, menangis dan terus menangis _

_Senyummu, kasihmu, cintamu adalah hal terindah untuku namun perpisahan terasa begitu singkat dan membuat diri tidak sanggup menerima akan apa yang telah terjadi _

_Sayang, dapatkah kau melihat aku menantimu di sini?_

_Sayang, dapatkah nantinya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu seperti dulu?_

_Kau tahu sayang,, dalam hatiku, hanya dirimu, hanya dirimu_

_Aku selalu berada di sini, ditempat aku bisa menyentuhmu. Di hatimu._

_Aku adalah orang yang membiarkanmu pergi dan berbalik menggenggam hatimu_

_Aku mohon, maafkanlah orang itu, Cintailah orang itu._

_Kita tertawa dan menangis dengan hati yang sama_

_Hatiku hidup hanya di dalam dirimu._

_Kita saling mencintai, Namun saat ini kita berpisah_

_Meskipun berada ditempat yang berbeda di langit yang sama_

_Ku mohon jangan lupakan aku_

_Kyuu~ ingatah tidak ada yang berakhir.._

_Kamu akan selalu ada Membeku dalam relung jiwa.._

_Hati ini selalu dan akan tetap tertuliskan namamu, karena hati ini takkan pernah terganti"_

_Sampai jumpa sayang. aku kan selalu merindukanmu, sampai bertemu di lain waktu. _**_Saranghae, Joengmal manhi saranghada._**

**FLASHBACK END**

**~A Study Of Memory~**

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, namun kyuhyun bak mayat hidup. Hari harinya hanya ia isi dengan minum-minuman beralkohol dan merokok serta jangan lupakan cairan bening yang selalu ia campurkan didalam minumannya. Racun, cairan yang selama ia campurkan kedalam minumannya adalah jenis racun yang dapat merusak organ dalam orang yang meminumnya, efeknya tak secepat racun pada umumnya, namun bekerja perlahan-lahan dengan menghancurkan organ dalam seperti jantung,hati, ginjal, bahkan otak.

Kyuhyun sengaja menyiksa dirinya, ia pikir terlalu mudah untuknya jika bunuh diri. Ia merasa bersalah pada Yesung, namja manisnya itu justru melakukan segalanya demi dirinya, Yesung hanya tak mau membebani Kyuhyun dengan penyakitnya.

Namun, selama ini. kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Yesung telah menghianatinya, meninggalkannya hanya karena Kyuhyun adalah namja miskin. Bodohnya ia, karena tak menyadari cina Yesung yang tulus dan suci itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya berada. Wajahnya pucat pasi, lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas disekitar matanya. Tubuhnya kurus kering dan tak terurus. Serta jangan lupakan warna putih dimatanya kini mulai menguning. Well, sepertinya racun yang selama ini ia minum sudah bereaksi terlalu jauh merusak tubuhnya.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat dimana yesung dimakamkan, sesekali ia terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan cairan bewarna pekat _–Darah- _dari mulutnya hingga mengotori kemudi dan bajunya.

Kyuhyun tak peduli, Sungguh. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di makam Yesung, Tidur di samping Yesung.

Setelah sampai, Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih menuju bukit, tak lupa ia bawa bunga lili putih kesukaan Yesung, namun sayang, warna bunga itu tak lagi putih melainkan ada bercak-bercak merah pada bunga tersebut. Yang dapat kita pastikan itu adalah darah yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Ia tak kuat, sungguh. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, semua tubuhnya terasa nyeri hebat, sakit. Sangat sakit.

Kyuhyun merangkak menuju makam Yesung, Kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi menopang tubuh besarnya. setelah sampai, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dengan susah payah. Sebuah cincin, cincin yang sangat mewah nan elegant, yang dipastikan berharga fantastis.

"Sayang, lihatlah.. aku menepati janjiku bukan.. uhukk..uhukk" dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mengucapkannya bahkan sampai memuntahkan darah dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Sayang, _Mianhe..._ maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Aku bukanlah pria, yang berani menerjang samudera cinta yang luas, aku hanya sebuah ironi yang bisu. Yang berusaha masuk dalam elegi hatimu"

"_Saranghae, jeongmal manhi saranghada Kim Yesung_" setelah mengucapkannya, nafas Kyuhyun tersenggal, ia meregang nyawa. Kemudian menutup mata tepat di atas makam Yesung. Kasihan!.

_"**I dont won't break your heart, I won't let you down" - Kim Yesung**_

_"**I wish that you were here Or I were there Or we were together anywhere" - Cho Kyuhyun**_

**END!**


End file.
